Hypnotia and the weird heist
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Hypnotia, the mesmerizing super-villainess, decides that she wants to have a little bit of fun. Tired of being beaten by Iron Man and Force Works, a little robbery would do her some good. However, things don't go quite as planned...
1. Chapter 1

Hypnotia and the weird heist 1

Routines, however reassuring they are, always need to be pushed aside from time to time.

This was the thought that had kept on popping up in her mind as Hypnotia was still working through another intricate plan in which she was a part of. The super-villain, still serving the Mandarin loyally, had begun to see a certain pattern emerge from her day-to-day cycle. Plan, act, one of her allies would make a mistake, get beaten by Iron Man and his allies, rinse, repeat. While she did have her small victories from time to time, nothing seemed to conclude in a way that could be deemed satisfactory for her. Things had to change.

Getting away from her partners for one single night, the villainess strutted in the streets of New York City in civilian clothes. With her costume hidden underneath, she began to ponder about what could potentially excite her. A fight with another super-hero, perhaps? There were, after all, a very vast selection of capes and tights in the big apple that would surely be vulnerable to her powers. Moon Knight, Punisher, Daredevil, Spider-Man, the list went on as she began to think that maybe, just maybe, going after someone who had allies and a certain standing in the super-hero crowd would not be a really good idea. That had been her problems when dealing with Iron Man, after all, with Hawkeye, War Machine, Spider-Woman and Scarlet Witch always available for help. What she needed was satisfaction, not trouble.

Getting lost in a huge crowd, the light-filled streets made her think as she sat on a bench to decompress. Was it time to simply lose the tights for a few years, to rethink her game? She did love how she could use her powers and how superior it made her feel, yet she could not stand another loss. She had to do something or else she would explode in fury. Considering that her powers were all about control, being angry would not help her in the slightest.

Sitting silently and contemplating her options, Hypnotia looked around to see if perhaps an opportunity for some small mayhem would present itself. Anything would do at this point, even a simple robbery to allow for some small measure of excitement. Seeing nothing for a few minutes, a simple poster took her interest as she saw an advertisement for an exhibit. On it were a collection of vases, bottles, urns and other such objects that looked ancient, with one being particularly preeminent on the poster. A beautiful glass bottle, one made as if gold had been polished and molded to form a curvaceous object. Shown on one side, tiny flames were shown on a pattern near its base, as if to show that this was a hot item. Curious about this, the mesmerizing woman rose as she got closer to the poster, if only to read what it said.

*See priceless artifacts from an ancient era. Pottery and glasswork from time past available for all to see at the Richards museum!*

Not bothering with the rest of the text, all that she needed to understand was right there in both of these sentences. Priceless, available, museum all rang in her head as she tore the poster away from the nearby wall. Smiling at the prospect of a simple, yet stimulating museum heist, she had finally found what she was looking for as her blood boiled in excitement.

Arriving at the museum thanks to a ''friendly'' cab driver, Hypnotia looked at the building while trying to restrain a smile on her face. It was simple, almost boringly so, yet stealing a priceless artifact and getting away with it was probably the most satisfaction she would get for months if her life went on as it did normally in the near-future. This was the time for petty, yet ultimately joyful moments of power-trip and mayhem. Ditching her civilian clothes, she was now fully committed to looking like the super-villain that she was. Her grey outfit with multiples colorization of white, yellow, orange and red made it all the more pleasant for her, indicating that she was part of the secret world that everyone seemed to want to be a part of. She was a super-villain and she was proud, but now was the perfect time to show it to herself just how efficient and powerful she really was.

Trying to think of a plan, she began to wonder if she could perhaps slip inside the ventilation system. Maybe there was a way through an open window, or a way inside on the roof? Thinking hard about it all, she suddenly had a simple realization: through the front door. Smiling at the audacity of this dangerous, yet most potent plan, she felt alive again as she approached near the entrance.

With luck being on her side, a guard was right there, having a smoke. His cigarette barely lit, the man, armed with a pistol, a radio and some small accessories, seemed to be bored to death. It was, of course, a mostly long and tedious job that required to be vigilant for potential crimes that mostly did not happen, if ever. With a grin on her lips, Hypnotia approached the lone black man as she tried to make herself as visible as possible. While her outfit did help in that regard, her desire for an extravagant victory, however symbolic it might seem, made her move in an alluring manner. Swaying her hips with every steps and with a sultry smile on her face, she made her presence known to the guard as he looked at her with a mix of confusion, interest and a hint of fear.

It was clear he knew not who she was, yet the fact that she was costumed and approaching a closed museum did not mean anything good for his near-future. Picking up his gun, he nervously pointed his weapon at her as his cigarette dropped to the ground. ''Don't get any closer,'' he said, trying to put up a confident appearance before the costumed woman.

''Why not?'' she quickly retorted, her tone half-between mocking and flirting. Her confidence in her abilities clearly showing in her demeanor, she looked at the guard in the eyes as rings of yellow emanated from them. Keeping her mental pressure on him, she walked toward him as she could see him already faltering. If powerful and skilled heroes like Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch usually became powerless when she used her hypnotic skills, she was fairly certain that a mere guard like him would not stand much of a chance either. ''You don't really want to shoot me, don't you?''

Already overwhelmed by those yellow rings, the guard began to have trouble with his vision. Everything around him was wavering, shaking as if he could not perceive anything but the yellow ring and their source. The power behind those eyes and the rings compelled him to simply be more attentive, to listen more carefully. As if his body and mind were being influenced by an outside source, all that he could really feel was that it was okay, that everything was alright. Somehow, he was okay with this as his eyes began to reflect those yellow rings. His arms lowering, he replaced his gun in his holster as a previously unknown instinct told him that the costumed beauty was right in her statement. She would always be right. ''No, I do not want to shoot you, mistress.''

''Good. Would you be a good boy and let me inside?'' she asked, her question sounding much more like a command than an actual query. Removing the pressure of her yellow rings, she already knew that it would take at least several hours before he would be free from her mental grasp. Savoring this moment where she knew he would do anything for her, she went closer to him before he could even answer her. ''Do pick up your cigarette, though. You do need to feed your habits, right?''

The guard obeying her command, he kneeled down to pick up his barely-lit cigarette as he tasted it like never before. It was even better than he anticipated due to the fact that he had done so under her command. Obeying her made everything more satisfying, as he soon learned while he unlocked the door for her.

''You have never seen me. I was never there. If someone asks you if there was an intruder, say that you have seen no one and that you never knew that an intruder went inside the museum. Understood?'' she commanded, letting him have another wave of her yellow hypnotic rings.

''You were never there. No one intruded the museum,'' he calmly replied, letting the sensation of her power wash over him without any resistance. Continuing to smoke, he acted as if no one was there as he locked the door behind her.

Smiling at this particularly satisfying session, she remembered how much fun it was to see people so utterly helpless and powerless before her. Doing this to unpowered people put things in perspective for her. While it was different when facing Iron Man and his friends, most civilians were unable to even resist the appeal of her mesmerizing abilities, which was always a thrill for her to see. Observing the area, she saw a camera on the ceiling as she approached it. Pointing her hand at it, she threw more yellow rings at the contraption as she began to talk. ''There is no problem with me being here. I am no threat and you will edit the footage after I am gone to make it so I was never here. You never saw me, nor could you recognize me if you saw me again,'' she said, putting a very strong pressure on the camera with her powers.

Confident in her ability to get results, she remembered how she had recorded a brief hypnotic sessions through a video tape once. While she would not see the face of those she had hypnotized, she was confident enough that she simply strutted along, leaving the entrance while she examined the poster that she had recently stolen. Looking at the map inside the building, she giggled lightly as she felt like a simple tourist despite the illicit nature of her activities and her entrance. The contrast between her methods and her goals making her smile, she relaxed as she walked around without any worry. Hypnotizing every guards she met, she soon had one guide, then two, followed by more as she finally arrived to the heart of the exhibit where she would get what she desired in this venture.

With many of the items on the poster being visible in this room and protected by various layers of glass as well as some security system, Hypnotia looked at each of them as if she was shopping. Any of them would do to send some kind of message as well as satisfy her craving to show off a little for her own sake, yet she did not want to carry all of them. She needed to choose. Would it be the broken urn, the sculpture or perhaps the ancient Greek vase? Pondering on the subject for a few seconds, she stopped kidding herself as she knew quite well which one she wanted: the beautiful glass bottle that was at the very center of the poster that she carried with her.

Approaching it, she saw how much more beautiful it looked before her. It begged to be hers, to make it so she would keep it in her room as a trophy, as an achievement and a reminder of a night filled with good fun. Motioning for a guard to get closer, one of them did so quickly as if he knew that only he could help her. ''Disable the security. I want to get that bottle. Now,'' she said, her own desire surprising her as her eyes were kept on the bottle. The guard obeying her command right away, the glass lid was then moved by other guards as they made everything they could to make sure their mistress would get her wish.

Seeing them work together to make sure they would get results, Hypnotia began to wonder if she should do the same with her partners working with the Mandarin. Things were so much easier when there was a commanding voice to control everything from what she could see. Perhaps it would be easier to beat Iron Man if she was in charge in a more literal way? Lost in these thoughts while the guards worked together, she snapped out of it as she realized that her objective was finally accessible.

Getting close to it, she began to ponder upon what she should do with the guards. Should she let them leave? Should she make it so they would simply fall asleep? Should she make them snap out of it a few minutes after she was gone? Lost amidst her thoughts, she shook her head as she regained focus on what she wanted. Letting the satisfaction sink in, she realized that she had done exactly as she wanted. Happier than she had been in a long while, she grabbed the bottle as she observed the material it was made from.

Her eyes wandering on the prize, Hypnotia began to smell something peculiar, yet utterly sweet and pleasant. Her vision hazing a bit, she began to wonder just what exactly had happened as she looked around. Could it be that another villain had been tailing her, hoping to steal her loot at the last second? Seeing no one except the guards was present, Hypnotia was puzzled as the scent simply got stronger and stronger.

Unable to advance any further due to the scent overpowering her other senses, Hypnotia began to sway in place, as if controlled by an unseen puppeteer that knew not what to do with her body. Her head getting lighter and her thoughts now fuzzy, she had no idea what was happening to her right now. All that she knew right now was that this sensation slowly but surely went from scary to reassuring, as if her mind made it seem not only natural, but pleasant as well. Her vision getting even more hazy, she could not even distinguish anything anymore from her surrounding save for herself and the bottle she was holding very tightly. All that she could feel was the bottle in her hand, how it felt between her fingers and the smell that became even more pronounced as the seconds ticked away.

Unable to pinpoint anything else, her long-term planning abilities, her perceptions and her appreciation all got twisted around. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes began to spiral around as they got hazier, indicating something that ironically happened to her. Due to her over-reliance on her powers, her own resistance to effects similar to them were unfortunately lacking as the scent invaded her.

Lost amidst a power that was not hers, her control over herself began to dimmer down as she had difficulty standing up now. Instinctively, she knew that it would be far easier to let go, to make it so her body permitted what was happening. However, another faint part of her refused to obey that particular suggestion, holding on as best as it could. Her hazy eyes trying to look past the bottle, all that she could see now was a faint pink smoke that began to envelop her in a safe cocoon.

The smoke caressing her, she could feel it as if tiny raindrops were touching her, making her feel reassured and complacent. Dissolving part of her clothes, it twisted what remained into something else altogether. The grey part all but vanished as the red, yellow and orange parts began to move and morph to form a bra and some panties for her to wear. Her long leg, once covered in long fabrics, were now left half-covered due to some see-through silk-like fabric that made her reveal far more of her body than her skin-tight costume ever did. Sensing something cold form on her wrists, ankles and her neck, she soon saw that objects of gold simply appeared out of thin air, making her look far more beautiful due to their shining radiance.

Inspecting this new uniform, she began to realize that she was now clothed in a style reminiscent of harem fantasies, like a western rendition of a belly dancer. Left unalarmed by this change, her mind was now too weak to even try to resist this. Unable to see anything negative in what was happening to her, she was losing it far more quickly than she could even have calculated when she was subconsciously trying to fight this change.

The smoke now visibly invading her nostrils, the sweet sensation got even more overwhelming as her vision got twisted around between hyper perceptive and unfocused. Her eyes wandering on the bottle, the only clearly visible object, Hypnotia saw two eyes form on the surface of the bottle. Feminine from the look of it, the red pupils emanated power, dominance, but also otherworldly beauty as they fixed her own eyes with a focus that seemed impossible for the super-villainess to compute. Being now too much for Hypnotia to even understand, there was a power far higher than her that tried to make her subservient, succeeding in her attempt as the hypnotic woman finally succumbed completely to the ordeal as her jaw went slack. A white stone appearing in her navel and a spiral of red, orange and yellow forming on her midriff, Hypnotia could do naught save obey the incomprehensible urges flooding her brain.

''You are mine now...''


	2. Chapter 2

Hypnotia and the weird heist part 2

Everything was fuzzy for a while. The environment was unclear, her vision so hazy that she could not distinguish anything except an endless void of white. She was touching something, as she easily stood on some kind of floor and she could still smell the sublime smell that she could somehow feel in her lungs, yet nothing else really made her senses seem at ease.

The whole area somewhat forming as she began to puzzle herself on her situation, some new thoughts began to pop in her head as colors popped to sculpt shapes all around her. Ivory white walls began to place limits on the endless horizon, confining her to a vast, yet finite area as sunlight made themselves known as they came from open window. It was hot now, making her sweat ever so slightly. Feeling a rugged sensation under her feet, she saw that a rough, yet utterly beautiful carpet had appeared beneath her. Her sight fixated on her, new information was fed inside her mind as she began to understand just what she was doing here as the smoke began to stir in her mind and her lungs.

She had been lost, both in spirit and in body in a vast desert. She had been abandoned by many, those she cared for. She was about to die, yet a powerful being had helped her, brought her back to health and cared for her. Dressed in an outfit that her benefactor would love to see her in, Hypnotia had no trouble doing this for her savior. All that she could remember was in how bad she had it until she had found that bottle. Now nursed to beyond perfect health, this was the first day in what she knew would be a long succession as she still remembered what her mistress told her.

''I shall help and take care of you, but you will have to dedicate your remaining days to me.''

Many would have balked at this statement, even her if she had been able to push away her offer. However, the mistress had been kind and loving all the way through. This was not about payment, but about finding her true purpose now.

This was all about serving her mistress, Aliyah the genie.

Her senses coming back to her, she could finally see that she was in the great hall where the genie relaxed when she was not doing great deeds. She could smell fruits and sweet meats through the smoke as well as hear music echoing from afar. However, the sense that made it back in a most grandiloquent effect was her sight, as he vision of the lovely genie was quite something to see. Fiery red hair, red lips, curves to die for, powerful red eyes and an outfit that never got in the way of her beauty and power, she was breathtaking, which made her new vow to her all the more easy to keep.

Seeing her mistress float above the bottle that normally housed her, Hypnotia bowed before her as she silently looked at the alluring genie. Awaiting a command of any sort, she was almost impatient with the promise of more time spent with this merciful and dominant goddess.

The genie, however, knew very well that she had Hypnotia under her grasp. Seeing her spaced out inside this place they called a ''museum'', her spells and her smoke, no matter how limited they were, were very effective even with her powers restrained by the bottle. Impatient for this weirdly costumed and enslaved woman to finally let her out of her bottle. Impatient due to her centuries in captivity, she nonetheless knew the virtues of careful planning and manipulations as she needed to maintain the illusion and cement the new reality in her slave. Pouring out smoke continually from the tip of her bottle, she moved her arms as she concentrated on many tasks at once, her multi-tasking talents being a result of being more than a simple three-dimensional being.

Caught in this amazing dream, Hypnotia dared not look up until her mistress went on to command her. She needed to respect her and to act out of her own will and desires would be counter-productive to that. Her eyes set on the carpet, she was anxious to start in her new path, to prove herself worthy of being Aliyah's.

''Rise, my faithful slave.''

Hearing her wonderful voice ringing in her ears, Hypnotia obeyed her instantly. Standing up, she looked at the superior being that floated in a sitting position above and before her with a faint smile on her lips. ''What can this humble slave do for you, oh mighty mistress?'' she asked, reassured that her mistress was confident in her choice to serve her without hesitation.

The genie, casting and manipulating the fields of reality within the perceptions of Hypnotia's mind, soon became amused at how easy it was to manipulate mortals. While it was decidedly unfair considering how powerless they were before her, Aliyah nonetheless received great joy in seeing them caught in her web. They were so quickly convinced about imaginary scenarios about how special they were and how they needed justifications to serve her that it made her laugh internally. The desire to make them do whatever she wished was always so hard to shake off, if only because the thrill of control was addictive beyond words. Considering the limitations and rules places on her bottle, any mortal she directly controlled felt like a victory, one that she needed to savor fully before letting go. Trying to focus on this illusion of her own design, she concentrated on what this woman perceived instead of what was really around her.

''I see you are fully dedicated to being my slave. Your...outfit is certainly a beautiful indication of that...'' Aliyah said, gazing at the beautiful curves of her slave.

''I live to serve, mistress,'' Hypnotia replied, almost blushing at the attention the genie gave her. Hoping that every day could be like this, she looked away for a second before giving Aliyah her full attention once more. ''Perhaps you might like for me to do something that would be apropos to what I am wearing, mistress?'' she suggested, her own idea making her waver a bit due to her own anticipation.

The genie, now completely confident about her hold on this woman, began to see how easy it would be to make her release her right this instant. However, she had to maintain the facade she had built in this dream invading the reality of the harem-clad beauty before her. She had to be honest with herself, luck was with her considering how amazingly pretty this enslaved woman was. Not minding a bit of entertainment before getting the result she wanted, Aliyah knew that she at least deserved to prolong her fun for a little while longer. After all, the woman was so lost in this hypnotic trance that she even fantasized about it when she subconsciously chose this harem getup from within her mind. To see a gorgeous blonde do alluring things before her would be too great a pleasure for her to pass upon.

''I would most certainly like it, my slave. Go on and surprise me,'' was all that Aliyah answered, smiling in a faintly seductive way as her powerful red eyes laid upon the thrall in front of her.

Hypnotia, with her heart beating fast in her chest, knew that this was her big chance. She could seduce and make herself closer to the seductive mistress if she played it all right. Taking a heavy breath of air to calm herself, she then refocused her thoughts as she looked seductively at her mistress. Rising her arms up in the air, she then began to sway her hips in a smooth arc as to accentuate her fluid movements.

Unable to hide how pleased she was with this development, Aliyah smiled, both inside her bottle and in the carefully crafted illusion. It had been quite a while since she had seen someone so receptive to this fake reality and her controlling powers that they wanted to emulate parts of her ancient culture. Decades had passed since she saw a good belly dance, one that was beautiful in many ways. Hoping that she would indeed get instantly better, the genie sent new information to her slave as to make sure she would not make a fool of herself, to make things more beautiful and pleasant for the both of them.

Starting out without any idea how to proceed, Hypnotia soon began to grow in confidence as her movements became slightly more intricate. Remembering how the genie had shown her how to dance, she mimicked those moves of hers to put on a show she would never forget. Her belly controlled with expertise, it rolled and swayed as the faint sound of music only served to encourage Hypnotia in her initiative.

Aliyah, pleased beyond words that she was so receptive to new information, almost desired for the dream to be reality. Seeing her dance so beautifully in such a dull environment, she watched as the guards accompanied her in this activity, with everyone lost in the grace and allure of the newly-talented Hypnotia.

Hypnotia, all the while, gave her best effort as her arms were still up in the air, moving in a serpentine manner as her eyes were blazing with satisfaction. The interest of Aliyah pleasing her to no end, she knew nonetheless that she could do better. Her abilities, which she had used before to captivate and control others, could be used for other things and it was high time to get more creative now that she had someone worthy of seeing the more positive effects of her skills. Activating her powers, the rings on her midriff began to activate as they expanded toward Aliyah, spinning toward the center located in the white stone in her navel.

Aliyah, unsuspecting, began to look with interest anew at the dancer in front of her. Thinking that it would be almost impossible for her to be even more fascinating, her slave somewhat proved her wrong as her stomach motion got even more sublime than before. The rings of yellow, red and orange colorization calling out to her, the genie began to crave for more as her desires began to grow and grow for the beautiful dancer in front of her.

Seeing that her mistress was definitely vulnerable to her powers, Hypnotia smiled in satisfaction as she merely continued her dance routine. Her hips swaying and bumping as her belly sent waves and rings, she kept a pressure of hypnotism that would cause ecstasy and desire to overflow in her mistress mind, if only to make it more enjoyable for her.

Hypnotia's intent translating into results, Aliyah followed the rings as they mesmerized her, making her continually focus on the white stone in a cyclical manner. Her eyes soon matching the rings of colors, she had no resistance to this unseemly powers, mostly due to her ignorance over their existence. Smiling openly, the ever-so hypnotized genie could not get enough of this display in front of her as her desires began to take over her reason. With her smoke continually pouring despite her lesser amount of concentration, her subconscious began to affect the dream in which her slave's perceptions resided.

The dancing slave, still looking at her mistress while she used her powers to please her, began to feel her skin tingle as her mistress somehow sent visible smoke her way. Touched all over by this mist, she could see her costume changing ever so slightly as it seemed that her mistress for her to be showered in even more luxury than before. The mist doing its job, she now had sleeves of red, yellow and orange colorization, as well as sandals with rubies on them. Seeing this as an act of affection, Hypnotia dared not do or say anything about it until she was certain she could stop dancing.

The hypnotic effect driving her mad in basic needs, Aliyah all but forgot about her plans and about her long-term future. For now, she wanted her slave to be even closer. Admiring her from afar would not do the trick, she needed to be in her proximity and now. Sending a golden chain toward the gold ring on her neck, she began to slowly pull Hypnotia toward her, connecting her to the bottle.

Not scared in the least by this development, Hypnotia advanced one step at a time, bumping her belly as well as rolling it to put an emphasis on the rings she sent her mistress way. Getting even closer to the diminutive home of her mistress, the ex super-villainess could not wait for the outcome of this situation as the superb glass bottle got closer and closer due to the irresistible pull of her mistress.

Her needs overshadowing everything else, Aliyah thought of nothing else beside this beautiful blonde woman. She had to simply go ahead and make sure to get to know her in every way possible, if only to satisfy both her needs and hers. With her slave getting even closer to the bottle, the inevitable kept on getting more palpable for the genie mistress.

Finally reaching the bottle, a mere few links was all the distance between Hypnotia and the bottle that had changed her life. Now on her knees, she was unable to continue her dance as she looked up at her mistress. Smiling faintly and seductively, it was all that she needed to show for the genie to fully understand what she wanted to give to her.

Aliyah's gaze connecting with her slave, she knew full well what she wanted and desired: intimacy and quality-time with her new acquisition. Reminded that she was not alone in this room, she absorbed her slave inside the bottle to get to touch her, her logic and her planning all but defeated by the impromptu dance of the blonde hypnotist. Too occupied by her desires and the effect Hypnotia had on her, the smoke cleared as the presence of both the genie and the super-villainess was now removed from the museum...

Jack could not remember anything.

A few hours were simply gone from his memory. Nothing but blank void as far as he was concerned as he finally woke up from a slumber he did not remember ever initiating. Seeing that everyone else in the room was as confused as he was, the guard simply tried to go to the camera archives to look for some answers.

The camera surveillance team being as confused as everyone else, there simply was nothing for them to see on record. Edited to remove the traces of something or someone, Jack began to ponder if one of them had tried to steal anything, yet reports soon told him that nothing had been stolen. Even Rick, who had taken a smoke outside a few hours ago, claimed to not have seen anyone intrude in the museum.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jack began to clean things up with the rest of the security crew. Reactivating the security system, he then grabbed the key item of the exhibit very carefully. The glass bottle, who had always been a beautiful object, had no scratch on it. As if someone had tried to take it away, if only to have a change of heart at the last second, the bottle had simply been left on the ground.

Scratching his head in confusion, he replaced the priceless object on his pedestal as he resumed his activities. Relieved to see that nothing bad really happened as far as he could tell, he went outside the room to resume his patrol.

Unbeknownst to him, a catastrophe had been averted, as a few sparkles of red, yellow and orange energy sparked for one final time behind him, signaling the last kind of activity this bottle would show for years to come...


End file.
